Len's nightmare
by Mysterious wonderland
Summary: Story number five in the KaitoxLen series. Len and Kaito have an argument leaving them both a little upset. KaitoxLen LenxKaito with a little YuumaxGakupo GakupoxYuuma
1. Their argument

Fifth story from the KaitoxLen series.

Warning: Contains Yaoi KaitoxLen LenxKaito GakupoxYuuma YuumaxGakupo

**I do not own Vocaloid or any of the characters used in this story. All rights go to the owners of Vocaloid.**

* * *

"I NEVER WANNA SPEAK TO YOU AGAIN, LEN!" Kaito Shion yelled at the fragile Len Kagamine. Len stood in the corridor crying out his eyes.  
"I DON'T UNDERSTAND WHAT I DID!" Kaito sighed from frustration. Len was too fragile for his own good. He was programmed to be a fourteen year old so he was programmed to be fragile and 'cute'. But from what Kaito saw, he was a player who dated his sister…apparently. Rin Kagamine was Len's identical twin sister. She was pretty down as she had a crush on Oliver English (WHATEVER THE HELL HIS NAME IS!) and thought that he didn't return her feelings so Len decided to cheer up his sister by taking her shopping but he didn't say a word to Kaito about it so he thought something else was going on because Rin was originally programmed to be Len's lover. Kaito thought that they were still programmed like that.

"YOU KNOW WHAT YOU DID! WHY IS RIN SO MUCH BETTER THAN ME?!" Len slapped Kaito across the face. He didn't understand why he would think that he was dating his own sister. It was like Kaito dating his sister Kaiko. The mere thought sickened him.

"YOU ARE BEYOND STUPID BAKAITO! SHE IS MY SISTER!" Kaito held his red face.  
"BUT YOU GUYS WERE PROGRAMMED TO BE LOVERS/MIRROR IMAGES/ TWINS! I CAN'T TRUST YOUR FUNCTIONS!" Len wiped his tears.  
"YOU DON'T TRUST ME?! URGH! GET OUTTA HERE!" Len yelled back at Kaito  
"WITH PLEASURE!" Kaito stormed out the room leaving Len feeling guilty. The time was 11:30 at night. Everybody would've been asleep but Len and Kaito were in the living room, arguing still. They started arguing over the phone at 2:45 in the afternoon when Len was shopping. Kaito told him to come home as he wasn't meant to be out with Rin and he refused. Kaito then took it in the wrong way and yelled at Len. Len told him to calm down but that didn't happen, all hell broke loose and Len hung up the phone. Len then made his way home to see Kaito waiting on the coach. They both yelled some more, more hell broke loose and they haven't stopped roaring at each other since then.

"URGHHHHH!" Len smashed the plate that was on the coffee table. He was so frustrated at Kaito. He then ran upstairs and put shot himself into his bed covers and cried into them. There was a knock on the door. Yuuma VY2 walked into Len's room. Yuuma was Len's best friend. Len always turned to Yuuma for advice. Yuuma also had the biggest crush on Gakupo ever recorded in the history of crushes on people. Yuuma walked over to Len and cradled him.

"If he truly loves you, he will forgive you." Yuuma had a sympathetic voice but it wasn't as gentle as Kaito's voice. Yuuma was a street punk who made pink look badass on a guy. Len just sat there, crying (Yeah, he cries in every fan fiction so far…..I SWEAR HE DOESN'T CRY IN EVERY SINGLE ONE!). "I shouted at him Yuuma. Why would I do that?" Yuuma hugged Len close.  
"You both needed to calm down and get some space from each other. You will see everything will be okay in the morning. For now, try and get some rest okay?" Len nodded and did what Yuuma said. Yuuma hugged him goodnight and turned the light and shut the door behind him. Gakupo saw what Yuuma did.  
"I like how you handled that. You're so caring Yuuma." Yuuma slightly blushed then gave Gakupo a punch on the arm. "Len is my best mate." Yuuma smiled and Gakupo hugged Yuuma. "And I would like to be yours aswell Yuuma."  
"Be mine then." Gakupo looked down at Yuuma and saw that he was serious. He kissed Yuuma's lips gently. Yuuma was now blushing violently. "With pleasure Yuuma VY2." Yuuma felt a joy in his heart. He smiled heart-warmingly.  
"Thank you Gakupo Kamui."


	2. The nightmare

_Ba da da da dam here is the next chapter ^.^_

* * *

"Where is this place?" Len Kagamine walked through the distorted dark corridor of a building. He had no idea where he was. So he kept walking forward.

"Is there anybody here?" Len asked and in response, there was some music being played. Len decided to follow it. It led to a dark room lit by a dim candle. At the other side of the room was his sister Rin except there was something odd about her. She was dressed in her trick and treat outfit and was playing a flute.

"Rin?" Rin turned around. Len instantly began to tremble when he saw her face. She was covered in stitches and there was blood all over her face. She smirked at Len.  
"Hey Len!" She crept towards him. Len was petrified.  
"Let's play a game shall we! Let us play the stabby game! Whoever can bleed to death first wins?" Rin edged her way to the table and grabbed a needle and aimed it for his eye. Len suddenly came to his senses and ran for his life. Away from the room and away from his mad sister. He kept running until something grabbed his foot. Len tripped and hit his shoulder. He then turned around to see what touched his foot. It was Gumi. Except it were only her head and her arms left.

"How come you're still alive?" Gumi blinked twice making Len jump backwards. Len then turned around and noticed that the whole corridor was covered in a crimson colour with Gumi's other limbs scattered in various places. Len's heart began pounding faster and faster. He ran again; making bloody footprints in the process. As he ran, he passed Nero Akita except he looked extremely insane. So he ignored him and ran until he found a dead end. Len crouched down.

"What's going on in this place? Where am I anyway? Why is Rin covered in stitches? Why is Gumi not her full self? Why is Nero possessed?" Len began sweating. But then something touched his head. Len instantly looked up to see who it was. It was Miku. Her pigtails were a bit messy and she looked bruised but other than that, she was okay.

"You are not going to find an exit anywhere. I have looked a thousand times. There is no exit." Len raised an eyebrow.  
"Then what's going on here?" Miku shook her head.  
"I wish I knew. But listen, run, run as fast as you can and don't stop for anything!" Len nodded but before Miku could say anything else, there was a dagger that was pushed right through her chest. Miku collapsed to the floor in a bloody heap with Nero behind her smiling and laughing.

"It's your turn Len!" Len pushed passed him and ran for his life. He found a room to hide in so he opened the door and slammed it shut. He then pushed a table in front of it. "Safe at last." However, what Len didn't notice that at the other side of the room, where the small window was, there was somebody else there. Another person was in the room with him, and he locked himself in the room with it. A breeze came through the window making Len shiver. He looked up and saw a dark figure by the window. It snuck towards him. Len edged further back but was then cornered. The thing coming towards him wore a dark cloak and had blood all over his face. It was Kaito.

"I loved you Len! And you defile me!" Len looked down. He was too guilty to answer him. He was also too terrified to look him in his blue eyes. Kaito sighed and went down. He bit into Len's neck. Len groaned from the pain. His heart pounded faster and faster until it exploded outwards. Len fell to the floor dead with a huge hole in his chest and his blood scattered everywhere.

"But now you die!"


	3. Madness to follow

Len woke up in cold sweat. He then realised everything was just a dream. He was relieved. "LEN, ITS BREAKFAST!" Rin burst through the door of his room.

"GAAHH! YOU'RE FACE!" Len saw Rin covered in stitches. Rin put a hand to her face. "Huh? My face?" Len trembled.

"DON'T KILL ME! PLEASE! I AM SORRY! DON'T HURT ME!" Rin didn't understand what was going on. Kaito heard and came in. Turned out he was asleep outside of Len's room. "What's going on?" Len saw Kaito but only saw his fangs and the blood. He screamed again. "STAY AWAY! MY HEART ALREADY EXPOLODED ONCE! THAT WAS AGONY!" Kaito began panicking. He didn't have a clue what was up with Len. "Len, you're heart is not going to explode!" Kaito pulled Len into a hug. Len only trembled more. He didn't see Kaito. He saw a hooded figure with Kaito's face ready to make his heart explode out of his chest like before. Len was going mad.

"LEN! CALM DOWN!" Rin yelled at her twin brother. Len looked at her with teary eyes. He didn't see Rin, he saw a girl that looked like his sister covered in blood and stitches. Len screamed from fear, awaking Master.

"What the hell is going on here? It's 6am." Master yawned. Len saw a guy with a dagger as Master walked in. The room around him was dark and stained with the colour red when in reality; he was only in his room. Kaito faced Master.

"DO SOMETHING! HE WPN'T STOP SCREAMING AND TREMBLING!" Master looked at the shivery Len. Len edged himself to the corner of his bed. "Stay away! I didn't do anything wrong! I'm sorry for everything I did!" Len began weeping. He was terrified of something.

"I think he had a bad dream. He wouldn't stop tossing and turning all night!" Rin explained. Rin and Len shared a room. Len was on the bottom bunk and Rin was on the top. Rin apparently heard Len moan in his sleep. She knew he was scared of what he saw in his dream.

"Then do something Rin! He's your sister!" Kaito panicked.  
"HE'S YOUR FUCKING BOYFRIEND!" Rin panicked back.  
"GUYS! THIS ISN'T GOING TO SAVE LEN!" Master tried to reassure both of them. Rin sighed then faced Len and walked towards him. "Len? We are here for you?" Rin tried to reassure him but Len started to wave his arms around. "GET AWAY!" Len wouldn't allow anybody near him. "MIKU TOLD ME TO RUN! I HAVE TO FIND AN EXIT!" Len yelled.  
"Miku isn't here!" Rin told him.  
"Hmm, I don't think the circuit in his head is functioning properly." Master walked towards Len. "Kaito, restrain him." Kaito nodded and walked towards Len and hugged him from behind but Len thought he was crushing his ribs and trying to get his heart explode. He tried to squirm out of it but Kaito had to cling harder. Master then crawled towards Len and pushed a point in his neck making his eyes turn white but to Len that was the dark figure stabbing him through his chest. Len gasped from the pain and fell onto his bed sheets.  
"He is shut down for now. I will check his system and fix him. It should take about a week however. And there is only a 30% chance of it succeeding." Rin and Kaito nodded but Kaito was crying. His Len was shut down which means, he was basically dead. On top of that, if Master couldn't fix him, Master would have to order a new Len Kagamine model and it wouldn't be the same as his Len. He loved his Len and he never apologised for his behaviour yesterday. Kaito then began weeping ferociously. Rin went over and patted his shoulder.

"What if he doesn't get better? What if it doesn't succeed?" Kaito was worried.  
"I didn't get a chance to say how much I really love him! He proberly hates me so much and I wouldn't blame him. I am really sorry for what I did!" Rin hugged Kaito. "You know, every night, your all that Len ever talks about. He talks about the things you two do together and when you kiss him, he tells me how he feels. He loves you deeply Kaito, more than what you could ever imagine. Have faith in master. He will be able to fix him, I promise you!"

A week went by. Kaito hasn't stopped worrying or crying for a week. He missed Len.  
"Kaito, I need you for a second." Kaito went into Masters Office with Master.  
"It was okay. Len's circuit has been replaced." Kaito smiled.  
"But go and get Rin first." Kaito nodded and ran off. However as soon as Kaito left, Rin burst through the door. "LEN ARE YOU OKAY?" Len opened his eyes instantly.  
"Huh? Rin? What happened?" Rin pulled on Len's tie.  
"YOU LOST YOUR HEAD AND MASTER HAD TO FIX YOU! I HAVN'T SEEN KAITO CRY SO MUCH BEFORE!" Len put a hand to his head.  
"Don't shout! My head hurts! Wait, you said Kaito? Who is he?" Rin raised her eye brow. "Huh? He's your boyfriend!" Len then raised his eye brow.  
"But I am not gay!" Kaito then entered the room with tear stained eyes and wet cheeks. "W-what's happened to him?" Kaito stuttered.  
"I think he's lost certain aspects of his memory." Kaito clenched his fist.  
"I'll kill him!" He then stormed out of the room with Rin behind and Len clinging onto her arm.

"What?" Master was sitting watching TV. Kaito grabbed Len's wrist.  
"He hasn't got his memory back properly! He doesn't know me and he isn't gay! That isn't fixed!" Master then began laughing.  
"Oh, sorry, I forgot to screw a circuit in, just a second." Master rummaged through a tool box that was sitting next to him. "Len could you sit in front of me for a second?" Len did as he was told and sat in front of Master. Master then opened a panel up on Len's head and started to screw something up. He then shut it again.  
"Ugh, Kaito?" Len had a hand to his head.  
"Len, I am so sorry for yesterday!" Kaito hugged Len tight and didn't let go. Len blushed a shade of red.  
"Same, we both just got caught up, you panicked, I yelled, then you yelled then hell broke loose. I am sorry too." Kaito smiled and kissed Len's warm lips. Len kissed Kaito's lips. Everything was okay for now.

* * *

Or was it? Ha ha lol I hope you guys could review and tell me what you think, this story took ages. Tell me if I need to improve it or if it is fine. I use information people tell me to help improve my next story.

**Credit also goes to my best friend who helps me write these stories**.


End file.
